boorufandomcom-20200214-history
Elliot Rodger
Elliot_Rodger - a supreme gentleman who killed as many blonde_haired women as he could Manifesto - My Twisted World - by Elliot Rodger Elliot Rodger's 137-page manifesto (PDF): * http://www.mediafire.com/view/q8j846yysc816ga/My-Twisted-World.pdf * http://www.scribd.com/doc/226068735/Manifesto-of-Elliot-Rodger Quotes: * "My two housemates were nice, but they kept inviting over this friend of theirs named Chance. He was black boy who came over all the time, and I hated his cocksure attitude. Inevitably, a vile incident occurred between me and him. I was eating a meal in the kitchen when he came over and started bragging to my housemates about his success with girls. I couldn't stand it, so I proceeded to ask them all if they were virgins. They all looked at me weirdly and said that they had lost their virginity long ago. I felt so inferior, as it reminded me of how much I have missed out in life. And then this black boy named Chance said that he lost his virginity when he was only thirteen! In addition, he said that the girl he lost his virginity to was a blonde white girl! I was so enraged that I almost splashed him with my orange juice. I indignantly told him that I did not believe him, and then I went to my room to cry. I cried and cried and cried, and then I called my mother and cried to her on the phone. How could an inferior, ugly black boy be able to get a white girl and not me? I am beautiful, and I am half white myself. I am descended from British aristocracy. He is descended from slaves. I deserve it more. I tried not to believe his foul words, but they were already said, and it was hard to erase from my mind. If this is actually true, if this ugly black filth was able to have sex with a blonde white girl at the age of thirteen while I've had to suffer virginity all my life, then this just proves how ridiculous the female gender is. They would give themselves to this filthy scum, but they reject ME? The injustice!" A Short Understanding.txt On finishing reading of Elliot Rodger's manifesto I have only been able to make one consistent thread through all portrayed events. If he was heavily influenced by some intellectual media or some person, he does not show it or at least not very well. As his memory does seem to be excellent, that gives more credence to event-based analyses as opposed to ideology-based analyses. Assuming that "narcissism" is not something inherent as that would make any explanation at best trivial, his personality stemmed from being doted on at one end and what is essentially a complete lack of it on the other. Assuming Chinese from Malaysia act similarly to Chinese from Hong Kong, he was praised and given more or less everything he wanted by his mother's side. The difference arises in that his father's side was not Chinese. Standard procedure is politeness in public and more down to earth in private, but since the father was of a different race there was rarely any "private" time. The divorce changed nothing in this respect as one parent cannot suddenly afford to "get real" after such an event, or after all that time. The vast majority of everything he wanted had been done for him or eventually went his way without any sort of correction. As a result he thought in very basic terms: "Am I feeling good right now?" Amplified by this was his apparently high sex drive/masturbation frequency. There are parts in the story where he does show intelligence enough of logistical issues and very general sense of scale, and the section titled Hope And Hopelessness showed that he tried very hard, at least in his perspective, to get women. Those actions would be fairly standard by most measures but to the doted and pampered loner it wasn't too bad at all. From expecting women to simply come to him because he was "the perfect gentlemen", he made the attempt to go and put himself out there more, in situations he would not normally be in. Yet even after the nonzero effort, he still expected women to come to him. Anxiety or some other issue would be cited as the issue for not approaching them, then he'd see her "snatched away" by "some brute" and that'd just get him mad again from the whole history of pampering. Since he was depressed since some incident the failure to keep track of multiple psychological trends going on essentially simultaneously. Perhaps it would have occurred to him at some point in time that he would have to not only go out of his way and make time but also overcome his anxiety to approach and talk with women, but he got depressed about it at 17 as opposed to earlier, and apparently he was reminded all the time, clearly by TV or stuff he didn't mention, that he basically has to get laid by about this time or he'll be a loser forever. So desperate he was he read Law of Attraction stuff and believed he deserved to win the lottery. "Entitled rich kid" isn't a very useful idea. Entitled and rich relative to who? You? You're entitled and rich relative to someone else, and the poorest person in the world probably still lives in better conditions than the poorest person a millenia ago. The block to reality was not entitlement, but the high frequency between entitlement and situations where there was a lack of it. As the weighted value of entitlement sequences was significantly higher, the forces pushing against it were not strong enough for the longest period of time. At his speed I'd probably say he probably could've been fine in ~5 more years just using his own intelligence. But the limiter placed on him by what he thought it meant to be "young", wherever that is from is not stated, rushed everything in his mind. It's basically guaranteed that he's been told he's entitled before, and he's definitely contemplated it. But what is he to do? Donate it all to charity? He can't get back "youth" though. While some lessons are being drawn about feminism/feminization and entitlement/firstworld/richpeople, the things I see in Elliot Rodger as the primary issue is the Culture Shift, both in his childhood and between parents - this led to his narcissism. The secondary issues are Timing (how often he went from his mother's environment and his father's environment) and Youth (how much time he was told that he had left). Culture Shift led to narcissism, Timing led to reclusiveness, and Youth led him to rashness. All other events mentioned reinforced one of these three things, and not the other way around. Videos * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQUW3Km01BM&bpctr=1401145084 - "Elliot Rodger's Retribution (Alleged Killers Video Threat)" * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KP62TE1prs - title: "Life is so unfair because girls dont want me"; status: dead; * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBvaVWdJRQM - "Why do girls hate me so much?" * http://www.youtube.com/user/ElliotRodger/ - Elliot Rodger YouTube Channel Category:Male Character Category:Redpill Category:Character